Imperial Hall
The Imperial Hall is a room in the Bryyo Fire region of Bryyo that appears in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Several enemies can be found in this room; Shelbugs appear if Samus is coming from the Fiery Airdock and Bryyonian Shriekbats if she is coming from elsewhere. Description There are two "levels" in this room, an upper and a lower. On the lower, torches adorn the walls and Fuel Gel flows underneath the floors, which have two breaks in them, leaving Samus to take damage should she fall in without the Hazard Shield. On the upper level, there is path to a Missile Expansion that is blocked by a network of vines that can be passed with a Morph Ball tunnel and a series of ledges, from which it is easy to fall to the lower level. Statues of Bryyonian rulers can also be found here. These include Oamus I, Kilnnh II, Andest I, Vymsz II, Amtti VI and Hixxn I, to name a few. Connecting rooms *Fiery Airdock (via Blue Door) *Refinery Access (via Orange Door) *Gel Refinery Site (via Blue Door) *Gel Cavern (via a one way Warp Statue) Inhabitants *Shelbugs (if arriving from Fiery Airdock) *Bryyonian Shriekbat (if arriving from anywhere else) Items ;Missile Expansion:Samus must enter the room from Refinery Access. Samus must use the Morph Ball tunnel and the walls that can be pulled by the Grapple Lasso in the upper part of the room to reach the Expansion. Scans ;Vymsz II :"GF Database accessed. File BY-440 Stonework represents Vymsz II, the 1st emperor of the S-Shar dynasty." ;Owanl I :"GF Database accessed. File BY-441 Stonework represents Owanl I, the 3rd empress of the C-Clomn dynasty." ;Amtti VI :"GF Database accessed. File BY-442 Stonework represents Amtti VI, the 8th emperor of the M-Gefth dynasty." ;Amtti VII :"GF Database accessed. File BY-444 Stonework represents Amtti VII, the 9th emperor of the M-Gefth dynasty." ;Hixxn I :"GF Database accessed. File BY-445 Stonework represents Hixxn I, the 4th empress of the B-Eaxul dynasty." ;Oamus I :"GF Database accessed. File BY-446 Stonework represents Oamus I, the 7th emperor of the S-Shar dynasty." ;Kilnnh II :"GF Database accessed. File BY-447 Stonework represents Kilnnh II, the 5th emperor of the C-Clomn dynasty." ;Andest I :"GF Database accessed. File BY-448 Stonework represents Andest I, the last emperor of Bryyo." ;Stone disc :"Stone disc is designed to rotate inside the wall when the gel spout is ignited." ;Steel plate :"Scan indicates steel plate is being held in place by a crude bolt system." ;Warp Statue :"Stonework head is blocking access to a transportation shaft. Unable to enter from this side." Design Matt Manchester, the designer of the Imperial Hall, has posted design notes for the room on his personal blog. Originally, the room's scans were intended to contain an elaborate mythology believed within Reptilicus society. "This was one of my favorite rooms to make. Again, working of off Ben Sprout's original Bryyo statue, I made a series of busts to display throughout the room. Sort of like a hall of heroes, or hall of gods. While making this room, I wrote brief mythologies for each head, and put together a loose history... These descriptions didn't make it into the final game." Gallery Bryyo fire.jpg Image:Imperial_Hall_1.jpg|A bust in the Imperial Hall Image:Imperial_Hall_3.jpg|Two more busts on the lower level Image:Imperial_Hall_6.jpg|A bust and a Morph Ball tunnel on the upper level Image:Imperial_Hall_2.jpg|The walls on the lower level Image:Imperial_Hall_7.jpg|The hallway near the Refinery door Image:Imperial_Hall_10.jpg|A network of vines blocking the path on the upper level Image:Imperial_Hall_4.jpg|The shortcut exit from the Gel Cavern Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Rooms Category:Matt Manchester